Reign of Khaos
by Greed720
Summary: Percy Jackson had fulfilled all the tasks set before him, the prophecies his life had revolved around had ended. His entire life had led up to that one moment, that final confrontation and now it was over. For a time he didn't know what it was he should do next. But, after a chance encounter, he found a new goal, a different destiny, and this time it was one that he chose!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I was working on my next update for my Percy Jackson/ DC story, Oncoming Storm. But then I got stuck, and instead of writing a lacklustre fight scene between a Lord of Order, Lord of Chaos and Percy, I instead decided to dust off an old story idea and go off on a tangent, and, two hours later here we are, my first attempt at a Percy Jackson/ Highschool DxD story. **

**Let's hope it's not terrible! Which, after reading through a number of other DxD crossover stories, including one I wrote myself, I suspect may indeed be the case. Still, I'm optimistic, and think, with both of the source materials revolving around mythology that a crossover could work out quite nicely. **

**Either way, here is an example of how to procrastinate when you're supposed to be updating one of your other stories, I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Highschool DxD.**

**( - )**

**Chapter 1**

**( - )**

**(In a random pub in London)**

Letting out a slight sigh of contentment, Percy Jackson leant back in his seat. His arms stretching out on either side of him as he let out a loud yawn, and nestled back into his overstuffed armchair. The crackling fire in front of him warming his feet, and causing an almost drowsy sensation to descend upon him as he idly waited for his guest to arrive.

Already he had been sitting here, in the snug of some random British pub, for well over an hour now. Not that the waiting bothered him too unduly.

No, he had used the time well. Not only had he managed to polish off a splendid steak and kidney pie, but he had also managed to put away two rather pleasant pints of stout too. This, in Percy's humble opinion, was not that bad a way to while away an afternoon.

Good food, good beer, no monster, and no death defying activities. What more could he want to do on a Sunday afternoon.

That said, a belly full of good food and strong alcohol, when coupled with his comfortable chair and the warmth of the fire, had understandably started to make him feel a little sleepy.

Smiling at that thought, Percy finished his stretching and looked over to the bar, catching the eye of the landlord, Tom. A seemingly, lovely old man with a mop of scraggly white hair, a toothy smile and a perpetually friendly demeanour.

"Hey Tom, any chance of getting a coffee? Maybe with a nip of whiskey in there, you know, just to give it that extra little kick?" Percy called out, shifting slightly in his seat as he turned to look at the bored looking bartender, a smile spreading easily across his face as he did so.

"Aye, not a problem, not a problem at all sir!" Tom replied with a cheerful bob of his head as he turned around and began to get about making Percy his drink.

Percy smiled at this. No doubt the barkeep was just thankful to have something to do, after all the pub was not particularly busy at the moment. In fact, including Percy, there were probably only five or six patrons in the whole place.

"I told you Tom, call me Percy," Percy called back, rolling his eyes slightly at the overly formal way Tom addressed him. He'd only met the guy an hour or so ago, and although very pleasant, the guy was also a bit too polite. He was never one for formality, especially not when it came to a guy that was old enough to be his grandad, calling him 'sir'.

That said unfortunately, people talking to him in such a way, and acting so deferentially to him had become all too common, for Percy, over the last few years. Ever since he, and the other members of the 'Seven', had defeated Gaia people in the divine world had been treating him like some kind of legend.

It was tiring. Already he knew the other members of the Seven, apart from Jason and Leo, were getting sick of it, especially since most of them stuck around the Camps, or New Rome.

Save of course for Frank and Hazel, both of whom had gone to live together in Canada, as man and wife, some five years ago now. And Leo too, who worked and lived in Italy with his long-time girlfriend nowadays, With the hyper Son of Hephaestus running his father's forge inside Mount Vesuvius, whilst his girlfriend tended to their vineyard on the slopes of the 'dormant' volcano and made wine.

That said, he probably had it the worst of all his fellow Heroes of Olympus, after all he had been directly involved in the defeat of Kronos and his Titan army a year previous to the battle with Gaia.

On top of which, unlike his fellow Demigods, he had continued to go on quests, and work for Olympus and the gods as their enforcer for a time. Hunting down rogue Monsters and Demigods, and dealing with incursions by other Pantheons into the Olympian's domain, a bloody, but rewarding job.

In contrast Jason and Piper were happily living in New Rome, and acted as guardians and trainers at Camp Jupiter, mentoring the next generations of Demigods and preparing them for what awaited them in the real world.

Annabeth meanwhile was working as an Architect in Los Angeles for the rich and famous, and currently engaged to a movie star, and an annoyingly nice one too. Her and Percy's relationship having broken down, amicably enough, a year or so after the fall of Gaia, for no other reason than the fact that they just wanted different things out of life.

He wanted to remain a part of the divine World, and keep going on adventures and meeting and seeing new things. She meanwhile wanted to go to college, have a career in Architecture, and then settle down and have a family. She also wanted to cut off ties to the madness that is the supernatural world entirely, and had to enable that she had even asked for her 'Demigod scent' to be removed by Hecate, as a reward for defeating Gaia.

It was a shame really considering all they had been through together, but then again in life these things happen, and sometimes people grow up and realise they want different things out of life.

Letting out a slight sigh as his mind wandered, Percy soon found himself being brought back to the present when a large cup of steaming coffee was place on the table beside him. A smile spreading across his face as he thanked the aged barkeep. "Thanks Tom."

"Not at all, sir." Tom replied with a smile and a bob of his head, completely ignoring Percy's previous request. "Just doing my job, besides I'm just glad to have something to do. The place has been oddly quiet today."

"Well it is a Sunday afternoon, I suppose." Percy shrugged good-naturedly, sending Tom a crooked smile as he had a sip of coffee.

"Aye, that's true." Tom nodded, "Though you made it out at least."

"Better than just waiting around in a hotel room, besides I've arranged to meet someone here." Percy smiled.

"Ah I was wondering why an American tourist had just dropped by. See this place is a bit off the beaten track, and not exactly in the more touristy areas of the city. So, if you don't mind me asking sir, is it business then that brought you here, or pleasure?" Tom asked a slight smile playing around his mouth now. A cheeky glint appearing in his eyes.

"Business I'm afraid." Percy replied with a shrug, "I'm supposed to be meeting a… colleague, though unfortunately promptness is obviously not one of his virtues..."

"See that's just bad manners that is. When one agrees to meet at a certain time, they should keep to it. That's just good manners, and common decency." Tom said, shaking his head in disapproval. The older man clearly not impressed with the tardiness of Percy's guest.

"That they should, but this chap is most likely a bit set in his ways, you know how it is." Percy replied, a smile on his face as he picked up his coffee and took another sip, delighting in the slight kick he got from the whiskey.

Opening his mouth to continue their conversation, Tom didn't even many to get another word out before the older man was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, as a strikingly odd looking newcomer stepped inside of his pub.

**( - )**

**(With Tom)**

Turning away from the pleasant, and surprisingly quiet and soft spoken American, Tom instead turned to face the entrance, a crooked smile spreading across his face as he made to greet his newest patron. Only for his smile to freeze as he took in the appearance of the striking, and intimidating, man now entering his pub.

The man was imposingly big.

With him standing at nearly seven feet tall, with broad, powerfully built shoulders, and long, wild shoulder length black hair. Adding to this, the man's skin was also, so pale that he could almost pass as a vampire, if such a thing existed. A likeness that was made all the more distinct by the man's pointed ears, and the small round sunglasses he had covering his eyes.

Was this one of those goths, or emo types?

He didn't keep up with popular culture but much, but he thought those fads had died out years ago.

Or perhaps the man was one of those cosplayer types, and he was dropping into the pub to meet some of his fellow cosplayers.

Honestly tom didn't know. What he did know though was that there was something distinctly unnerving and intimidating about this man. He was too tall and his features too perfect and angular. Adding to that was the fact he was wearing sunglasses inside, what kind of self-respecting person did that?

Strangely at odds with his eccentric appearance, even for London. The man was currently wearing a plain, charcoal black, suit, with a simple white, cuff linked shirt, a thin, dark black tie and a pair of highly polished black shoes. It was like he was dressed for a funeral.

Again Tom didn't know what to think, except that this was a cosplayer.

Shifting his head slightly, the newcomer scanned the room for a moment, an inscrutable expression on the strangely intimidating man's face. Only for his mouth to set into a thin line as he looked past Tom, and at where Percy was sitting, after which he began to approach.

Looking between Percy and, what he assumed with Percy's guest. Tom couldn't help but note how normal looking Percy looked when compared to the other man.

With Percy being only around six foot tall, potentially a little taller, with broad shoulders, and noticeably muscled arms, like a Rugby player; only more lean than stocky. On top of which he was dressed a lot more casually than the newcomer, with him wearing a slight baggy grey T-shirt, black jeans, a pair of brown leather boots, and a tan coloured jacket, with an oddly metallic looking golden fur lining.

Adding to his appearance he had bright, sea green eyes, a short stubbly beard, and cropped black hair, that was somehow still messy, and which now he looked at him closer, seemed to have an odd streak of grey going through it. Though noticeably the streak didn't look to be dyed. But instead something more natural, perhaps a discolouration caused a birthmark under his hair or something.

All in all though, Percy just looked, for the most part; to be an average, twenty odd year old, well-to-do, run of the mill guy. Not a bad looking chap, but not someone who would stand out in a crowd that much. He was certainly not as striking and unusual as his guest.

"Ah, it looks like my guest has arrived. Thanks for the chat Tom, I appreciated the company. But would you mind giving us some privacy." Percy suddenly spoke up behind him, making Tom start slightly as he tore his gaze away from the newcomer and back to the younger man, noting as he did the apologetic look on the younger man's face.

That said, Tom also noted how Percy's lips noticeably curled upwards in poorly hidden amusement at Tom's reaction to his guest, even as he took another sip of his coffee, before with a roll of his eyes he put his cup down on the table, his green eyes flickering from Tom to his guest.

Seeing this, Tom nodded and put the drinks tray under his arm. Whoever this man was, Percy clearly wanted to talk to him in private, and honestly, considering the way the man looked, Tom was pretty glad to be getting out of his way.

"Well enjoy the coffee sir. Though if you and your… guest… need anything I will be at the bar." Tom replied with a bob of his head, inwardly quite thankful that he didn't have to interact with the other man. Not that Tom was prejudice, or judgmental, or anything like that.

No, he was as accepting of other people, and the different ways they dressed and identified themselves. But still, something about this man put him on edge.

It might have been the fact that he still hid his eyes behind sunglasses, despite being indoors. Or it could be his inhuman appearance, there had to be some cosmetic surgery involved there, no normal person had such angular, perfect features, or long pointed ears like that. That or it was just the presence of danger and authority the man emitted.

Whatever it was though, something about the man made him uncomfortable. It gave him chills just being in the presence of this man. Honestly, he didn't envy the friendly, younger lad. He hadn't even spoken to the newcomer yet, and already he wanted to be anywhere but in his presence.

**( - )**

**(With Percy)**

Looking away from Tom as he shuffled off back to the bar, Percy instead looked over at his guest, his expression not changing as the other man approached him.

A barely hidden look of distaste and disgust on the taller, pale man's face as he looked around the small rustic pub and the handful of other patrons in it. Percy could see from just a glance, the contempt with which the man viewed common mortals.

Coming closer to where he was sat, Percy could see the newcomer look him up and down, the look of barely hidden distaste not fading for a moment as then proceeded to stiffly take the seat opposite him, taking off his sunglasses as he did so.

"Kokabiel, you're looking well. How are things?" Percy said airily, the moment his guest sat down, his sea green eyes meeting the other man's cruel, burning red eyes head-on.

Raising a hand as he did this, Percy then proceeded to click his fingers once, the sound echoing oddly in the quiet pub. Not that any of the mortal so much as looked in their direction. In fact few curious looks that had previously been being sent their way instead disappeared, the onlookers' losing interest unnaturally quickly.

Then again considering he had just manipulated the Mist, the veil of magic over earth that the Greco-Roman Pantheon used to hide the Divine from the mortals, Percy honestly wasn't surprised.

Nor did Kokabiel look too surprised either, the other Pantheons might take a more reactive approach to common, everyday mortals finding out about the Divine. Mainly by either killing them or wiping their memories. But they still knew about, and appreciated, the Mist, and had even learned how to manipulate it in their own ways, though more often than not their control of the foreign magic paled in comparison to a user from the Greco-Roman Pantheon, like Percy.

"I am not here for idle small talk, Jackson." Kokabiel replied, coldly. His pale, haughty expression not changing for a moment as he continued to give Percy a look of barely hidden distain.

Kokabiel, Percy noted, didn't think much of humans, and from Percy's experience and what he had heard, the Fallen angel thought even less of Demigods, 'the bastard children of 'heretic/ pagan' gods', like him.

"Well, where I'm from this is how we start conversations. You know, I say hello, then you respond with your own greeting, after which there are a few meaningless platitudes you knew like about; how you are, how you've been etc. Or are things like manners and propriety lost on Fallen Angels…?" Percy shot back in a friendly tone, his green eyes narrowing as he picked up his cup of coffee and took another sip.

Outwardly he made sure to show no concern at all about annoying the immensely powerful Fallen Angel that was now sat before him, the same being that could easily obliterate half of London if he was minded too. God, Devil, Angel, it didn't matter what someone was, if he could get away with giving an arrogant tool a few snide digs here and there, then he would gladly do it. Within reason of course, his nearly two decades of active experience in the Divine world had at least taught him some common sense.

In response to his words, Kokabiel's expression hardened and his posture noticeably stiffened, the aura of power emanating off of him suddenly taking turn for the dangerous. "As I said before, Jackson. I did not come here to exchange quips with you, I am here to do business. My time after all is valuable, and unlike you I have important things that require my attention."

Percy had to force back a smirk as he heard that, forcibly holding back a sharp retort about just what a Fallen Angel may or may not do with their spare time. After all Kokabiel was a ten winged Fallen Angel, a child of the Biblical god and was once one of his most dangerous warriors.

On top of which, according to what he had heard, and going off what he was seeing now, the guy was a 'Grade A' bellend. As such, if he provoked him too, Percy knew that the temperamental Fallen Angel might lose his temper, which in turn could lead to a greater part of the London Metropolitan Area being wiped off the map.

He enjoyed making snide, caustic and sarcastic comments when he could, but he wasn't about to endanger himself and millions of other, just to ruffle Kokabiel's feathers a bit. There was a fine line a person needed to walk when it came to mocking top tier mythological entities, one that Percy had had to learn to walk over the years.

"Very well then, let's get down to business." Percy replied easily, once again placing his coffee on the table and giving Kokabiel a curious, searching look as he did so. "So I've been told that you have proposed a deal with Lady Ophis for both yourself, and your followers, your army, to join the Khaos Brigade. In return for which we are to acquire a few items for you, along with the Khaos Brigade lending you some support in your future endeavours?"

Kokabiel nodded his head at that, his demeanour still a bit stiff as his red eyes bored into Percy's green ones. "Indeed, that is what was agreed."

Percy hummed in response. "Well I am the one who was assigned to oversee the Khaos Brigade's part of the deal by Lady Ophis, but haven't been told exactly what that might entail yet. So tell me, what exactly are you after?"

Kokabiel paused as he heard that, his eyes narrowing as he gave Percy a shrewd, calculating look. "So the vaunted 'Watchdog of Olympus', the 'Oncoming Storm', will be serving me, will he?"

Percy's smile tightened as he heard the titles, one an insult created by an annoying enemy deity, the other an embarrassing title made up by Apollo, an annoying allied deity. "No, I will be working with you, as a consultant so to speak, nothing more."

A mocking smile spread across Kokabiel's face as he heard that, before he shrugged. "Call it what you want, it matters not, either way you will be serving my will."

Percy gave Kokabiel a bored look in response to that, before replying. "So you were about to get to the point, and tell me what you were after?"

Kokabiel's lips curled upwards in dark amusement. "Tell me Jackson, have you ever heard of Excalibur?"

"The sword of King Arthur? The one that was forged by the Fae and blessed by the Biblical God before being delivered to the warrior king by Merlin. Yes… I know of it." Percy replied a note of curiosity in his voice now, as he pondered on where Kokabiel was going with this. After all, the last he had heard, that blade had been shattered centuries ago, with its fragments then being re-forged into seven other blades. With each of the seven blades being a pale imitation of the original. "Though last I heard it was broken."

Kokabiel nodded at that. "Yes and seven other Holy Swords were made from its remains. Five of these blades are in the hands of the Church. Two of the Holy Sword are being heavily guarded in the vaults beneath the Vatican, whilst the others are being protected in similar vaults beneath; Notre Dame in Paris, Canterbury Cathedral in Canterbury, and Saint Paul's Cathedral in London."

"And I take it you want me to acquire these swords?" Percy asked.

Deliberately not mentioning the other two, as he did so. After all he already knew where both of those were. With one of them being in the possession of another member of the Khaos Brigade. Whilst the other, he knew, was locked up and gathering dust in the attic of the Big House, back at Camp Half Blood, where it had been for well over a century now. A relic/ trophy of a long since completed, and mostly forgotten, quest. Not that Kokabiel likely knew that.

"The ones at the Vatican would not be possible for you to get, as the vaults there are protected by more than just mortals and magic, but by Angels as well. The other three however, they are the ones I want you to get for me." Kokabiel replied, a slightly patronising tone to his voice as he judged Percy's capabilities against an angel and found him wanting.

Not that this bothered Percy too unduly, he had fought Titans, Giants, gods and even a Primordial God, and survived. He was comfortable enough in his abilities to not allow the words of some puffed up, prick of a pigeon get to him. "Well then, that should be doable. Though I am curious, why do you need my help in this, or are you and your minions unable to do it yourselves?" A smirk spread across his face as he said this.

In response Kokabiel's eyes flashed with irritation at the taunt, the air around Percy suddenly growing heavier in response. "The Church's paltry defences mean nothing to me, I could break them with just a thought. The reason I am sending an expendable pawn like you though, Jackson, is because I don't want the thefts linked back to the Grigori."

"Oh, and just why is that?" Percy asked curiously as he leaned forwards in his seat. Ignoring as he did the potential fallout that could come if the thefts were linked back to him, and thus his old employers, the Olympian Council.

"When you have the swords you are to bring them to me. I will be in mountains around Kuoh Town in Japan, assembling my army." Kokabiel continued, ignoring Percy's question as he did so. His tone making clear that he was not prepared to negotiate.

"Japan… you want really me to hike all the way to Japan, like some glorified delivery boy, just to drop of a few trinkets?" Percy asked blandly. Internally knowing as he spoke, that he was not actually that bothered by the request, as not only had he been out that way a few times before, but he also knew a handy, easily bought Pegasus that he could get to give him a lift there for a small bushel of apples.

Not that he was about to accept the request gracefully, after all it was the principal of the matter. He had to at least moan a little about the extra travel, after all he was not just some common errand boy. Besides, the gods of Olympus at least had had the common decency to dress up their errands as 'quests' for Demigods.

"Yes, and you will do as you are told. You know as well as I do Jackson, that Ophis commanded that you fulfil my orders, and this is what I want you to do." Kokabiel replied back mockingly, the sneer on his face a work of art, and one that would put even the nastiest, meanest of the long dead Octavian's sneers to shame.

"Again I'm working with you, not for you, Try to remember that, 'kay." Percy replied mildly, before a slight smirk spread across his face as he suddenly remembered something he had heard. Something that was relevant to Japan, or more precisely Kuoh. "Though now I think about it, isn't Kuoh under the jurisdiction of the Devil faction. Or, to be more precise, the governorship of two high profile Devil Heiresses?"

Kokabiel's face suddenly became noticeably emotionless as he heard that.

"Yes, Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, if I remember rightly. Two Heiress, to two Pillar Clans, as well as the younger sisters of two of the current Maou', the leaders of the Devil race…" Percy continued, deliberately trailing off at the end, his smile becoming almost feral as he saw the flicker of discomfort momentarily pass across Kokabiel's ageless face.

"That is none of your concern, Jackson." Kokabiel replied stiffly.

Percy hummed at that, his mind already coming to a conclusion on just what Kokabiel might be up to. "You want to start a new war don't you, another Great War between your three factions? More than that though you want to use the three Holy Swords that I'm to acquire, to implicate the Church as the responsible party?"

Kokabiel's red eyes fixed on Percy as he heard that. "What I choose to do once I receive the swords, does not concern you, boy. Your job is just to acquire them, and then bring them to me!"

"That is true, what you do in your own time is no concern of mine. Though it has made me curious. Just why did someone like you choose to join the Khaos Brigade, Kokabiel? I mean you lead an army of nearly twenty thousand Fallen Angels and hold a high status in your Faction." Percy decided to press, genuine curiosity rising up in him this time. "Why would you of all people join our group, what on earth are you after?"

The Fallen Angel opposite him paused as he heard the, noticeably not outright refusing to answer, as he instead just gave Percy an evaluating look. "My reasons for joining are simple, I wish to bring order to this world, and strengthen my Faction."

"By starting a war that could wipe all three Factions out?" Percy replied dryly, as he leant back in his seat. His lips twitching upwards as he saw Kokabiel's expression, hiding a smile as he found a chink in the Fallen Angel's armour.

Scowling at Percy's words, Kokabiel shifted in his seat, sitting straighter as he did so, his crimson eyes locked on Percy with almost fanatic intensity.

"Every year that passes the forces of Heaven diminish and decline. Whilst the legions of the Fallen stagnate, with Azazel being more interested in experimenting with his pet humans than in leading us. The Devils on the other hand are getting stronger, with their Evil Piece system their numbers are increasing rapidly every year, and with their leaders, those like Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan, their Faction is gaining in strength and influence." Kokabiel began, his voice low but gaining in strength and passion as he continued to speak.

"So for that, you would break the hard won truce between your three Factions?" Percy questioned a slight frown on his own face. As, although he had dealt with Devils trying to poach Demigods once or twice before, their kind mostly stuck to their plane of existence, their Underworld. In fact there were only a few places in the world, predominantly in the Far East, where they had begun to encroach upon, and colonize the earth.

The reasons behind their limited intrusion thus far onto the earth though, was not down to any restraint on their part. But instead mainly due to the strength of the Church in Europe, the Americas, Africa, and Australia; as well as the presence of all the other Pantheons; including the Norse, Greco-Roman, Persian, Hindu, and many others besides. All of whom endlessly squabbled for space, control and worshippers.

"The truce will be broken sooner or later. I believe it is best to restart the war now, when both the Grigori and the forces Heavens have a chance of victory, than years from now when we will be just a remnant of our former strength. It is best we wipe out the Devils whilst we can." Kokabiel replied fiercely, his passion once again rising.

Percy made to speak at this point, before he could however, Kokabiel cut him off.

"And if we fall, or fail to act who will then stand against the foul Devils? The Youaki? Those beasts are more likely to fall in line with the demons than fight them. The other Pantheons, like your own? The Pagan Gods of old are declining just as we are. Those greedy beings would not want to risk losing themselves, and so will not confront the Devil threat until it's too late." Kokabiel continued, his lip curling in disgust, and his anger rising as he spoke, and vented his fury.

Percy frowned, made to speak again. However once again Kokabiel didn't give him a chance.

"Maybe the humans then? As if those paltry savages would be able to resist the lure of the Devil's power. No, they would fold more quickly than the beasts and fall in line. Then who would that leave, you heretical Demigods, the abominable by-product of god and man? Your foul kind is barely above the humans! No, you cowards would fold, flee and hide, just like the rest! Cowering away like craven as the world around you is overtaken!" Kokabiel panted heavily as he finished, his hands gripping the edge of the table hard enough to crack the wood, as he leant forwards, his eyes boring into Percy. "That Jackson is why I have joined the Khaos Brigade, so that when the fighting does start, the Fallen have the allies we will need to wipe the Devil scum from existence!"

"Well…" Percy began, his expression caught partway between amusement and surprise. "That's nice…"

Kokabiel snorted at that, leaning back in his chair now as he gave Percy a cold judging look. "I did not expect some mongrel like you to understand."

Percy's expression sharpened as he heard that. "Oh I do understand, however I just think you're a paranoid warmonger, one whose action will only lead to the annihilation of his own people."

If Percy expected Kokabiel to get angry at that, he was to be surprised as the man instead just sneered. "Think what you want, Son of Poseidon. But when the Devils have been wiped out, and order has once again been brought to this world. You will come to me begging for my forgiveness."

"Somehow I doubt that would ever happen…" Percy replied blandly. "But anyway, not that this conversation isn't delightful, but I have things I need to do."

With that said Percy pushed himself to his feet, with Kokabiel doing the same. The Fallen Angel towering over Percy with his broad, powerful shoulders and looming height.

"Before you go Jackson, I'm curious about something…" Kokabiel spoke up again, as he looked down at Percy, his blood red eyes fixed on Percy's cool sea green ones.

Cocking his head to the side, Percy gave the Fallen Angel a curious look. "Really now?"

"Yes, why did you. You who are famed for your rapid loyalty to the Olympians, leave them, and instead choose to join the Khaos Brigade?" Kokabiel asked, the slightest hint of curiosity in his tone.

Percy paused as he heard that, his mind wandering for a second. "Well, I didn't abandon my family and friends if that is what you are accusing me of, I still care about them, and will not raise my sword against them, Lady Ophis knows this. But still, why did I joined the Khaos Brigade? Well, I suppose I joined for the most dangerous reason of all…"

Kokabiel scowled in confusion as he heard that.

Seeing this look Percy gave him a slight smile, "I joined for the unattainable, and most likely unrequited, love of a woman…"

**( - )**

**AN: So what did you think. Originally I envision this story, when I first had the idea in summer last year, that this story would be a Harry Potter crossover story. Then I got bored with the source material, and gave up. Now however I am trying it using the Percy Jackson series as the crossover material, and I have to say I think it might turn out alright. **

**This story will contain a fully realised, adult Percy Jackson, not a teenage version, who has chosen to be part of the Khaos Brigade, for reasons. That said, this story if it continues, will not just stick to the Highschool DxD canon storyline, but will instead branch out and explore all the possibilities the merging of these two world bring. **

**Also if it continues, this story will not be a harem story, as personally I don't want to write a harem story. I've tried it before and it was terrible! Please check it out if you want to cringe, it's on my Seagate account. But no, this won't be a harem, as I believe the vast majority of them substitute character development and emotion for clichés and smut. With their only being very few writers, certainly not me, who can pull of a g****oo****d harem story. I know this is unexpected with a Highschool DxD story, but honestly it is just the way I want to go. There could be a number of different relaitonships along the way, but there will not be an endgame harem.**

**Now this chapter is a tester at the moment, but potentially, if the idea passes muster, it could turn into a full story.**

**So anyway, please check out my other stories if you have the time. I'll be getting back to work on my Oncoming Storm story, and my 'the Last King' story after this. So yeah, hanks for reading, please leave a review.**

**Greed720.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey all, so wow the last chapter received a surprisingly big response. Genuinely I'm surprised, so thanks a lot for that. It was enough to encourage me to write this chapter out. Which honestly was a welcome distraction from updating the Last King, which I'm in the midst of playing around with. So yes, another quick one, but hopefully you enjoy it. **

**It also goes into a bit more details on Percy's reason as well as certain aspects of his being, and the ways in which he has changed since being a teenager. Which I think is especially important as more often that I expect people get angry or are surprised that an older and more experienced character acts differently to how they did as a kid. I'm damn I'm not even the same as I was five years ago, let alone over a decade ago when I was sixteen.**

**Other than that I hope you all enjoy the chapter and leave a review.**

**Thanks for reading. Also check out my other stories if you have the time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Highschool DxD.**

**( - )**

**(Last Time)**

_"Yes, why did you. You who are famed for your rapid loyalty to the Olympians, leave them, and instead choose to join the Khaos Brigade?" Kokabiel asked, the slightest hint of curiosity in his tone._

_Percy paused as he heard that, his mind wandering for a second. "Well, I didn't abandon my family and friends if that is what you are accusing me of, I still care about them, and will not raise my sword against them, Lady Ophis knows this. But still, why did I joined the Khaos Brigade? Well, I suppose I joined for the most dangerous reason of all…"_

_Kokabiel scowled in confusion as he heard that._

_Seeing this look Percy gave him a slight smile, "I joined for the unattainable, and most likely unrequited, love of a woman…"_

**( - )**

**Chapter 2**

**( - )**

**(With Percy)**

Pulling his coat tighter around him, the fur lined collar flipped up against the cold wind blowing around him, Percy idly surveyed the large, austere building in front of him.

Saint Paul's Cathedral.

The church was grand and beautiful, an architectural masterpiece.

For nearly thirteen hundred years there had been a church on this site, the seat of the current Bishop of London, a high ranking clergyman in the Church of England.

This building however, the one in front of him with its pale stone, baroque style and magnificent dome, was only built in the Seventeenth Century.

Still, the cathedral itself was little more than a decorative ornament. A pretty building as much meant to inspire and intimidate the population, as it was to praise the biblical god.

No, the cathedral was little more than the tip of the iceberg, a glitzy, attention catching building that covered the entrance to the ancient, fortified vaults beneath. Vaults in which treasures; most of which had likely been pilfered from other cultures and Pantheons over the centuries, were squirreled away, hidden from inquiring eyes.

Not that he thought too badly of the Diocese, or of the Church of England for that matter. Nearly every civilization in history, every religion, every culture had stolen and cannibalised things from other cultures and religions.

The Romans for example had looted things from the Greeks, just as the Greeks had looted things from the Macedonians and the Trojans, and so on an so forth.

It was the way of life. Regardless of the time period, their culture or their faith, humans were humans.

They were greedy, envious, prideful, wrathful beings. Little more, than slightly more intelligent than normal animals really, animals that lusted after that which they didn't have, and yet were too slothful to work for themselves. No, instead most of humanity would rather take what they wanted from others, and then gorge themselves gluttonously on that which did not belong to them.

It was natural for them, after all they had been made in the image of the gods, that being gods plural, as every ancient Pantheon had contributed in some way to the creation of humanity. Shaping and moulding the human race in their separate images, and to follow their individual creeds.

Perhaps that was why humanity was so fucked up.

Shaking his head at that bitter thought, Percy turned away from the cathedral and instead headed for a nearby alleyway.

He had a job to do, he couldn't just stand around mulling over the human race all night.

No, he wanted to get this over and done with. As quickly, efficiently and quietly as he could.

Coming to a stop in the middle of a dark alleyway, Percy looked back and forth for a moment, extending his senses through the moisture in the air as he tried to pick up whether there were any tell-tale vibrations in the surrounding area, vibrations caused by people moving about.

He couldn't sense anyone, either visible or invisible.

He was alone.

Nodding internally to himself at that, Percy took a knee. His hand reaching out as he placed it onto the slightly damp cobblestoned street beneath him. His eyes closed as he infused his will into the earth, pushing aside the vibrations he could feel from nearby cars and buses thundering along the road, as he instead tried to find a tunnel.

The area on which Saint Paul's was sat was like a warren, and was riddled with such tunnels. Many of them had been blocked off or diverted as London town developed, but just as many were still there, hidden within the framework of the city and regularly monitored and used by the Church to do who knows what.

Smiling as he found one such tunnel, Percy stood and walked forward a half dozen steps.

He would like to say he had gotten lucky, but that would be a lie.

There was no luck involved in his discovery, especially when Percy had already been shown a rudimentary map of the tunnel system on Ludgate Hill.

It was one of the perks of being a member of the Khaos Brigade. The group was comprised of individuals from numerous Pantheons; Norse, Egyptian, Abrahamic, Shinto, Greco-Roman and so on and so forth.

As such there were gods, demigods, legacies, dragons, angels, devils, fallen angels, mages, priests etc. all of whom had created different Factions within the Khaos Brigade as they joined.

With each of these Factions both working with, and admittedly sometimes against, one another as they sought to both fulfil their own goals, and the goals of the master of the Khaos Brigade, Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon, and one of the most ancient and powerful beings in the universe.

Percy of course, as a member of the Khaos Brigade had, not only joined one of the Factions, but had become one of the Faction leaders. His pedigree as a demigod son of one of the ultimate-tier gods, Poseidon, and his own personal feats, having put him head and shoulders above the rest of the people in the Faction.

Which in turn meant that, barely even a year after joining, he had been elevated to not only becoming the leader of his Faction, the Hero Faction, but also one of the members of Ophis's inner circle.

Which was both good in that it put him into a position of authority close to Ophis, and allowed him to become one of the decision makers that advised on the Khaos Brigade's plans and their way forward as they sought to not only fulfil Ophis's goal, but the individual goals of the different Factions that made up their number.

That said however, there were also downsides.

This job for example.

With Kokabiel being such a big player in the supernatural world, and leading an army of twenty thousand plus fallen angels, he was a potentially very big asset to the Khaos Brigade and thus had a lot of leverage.

This in turn meant that the one task the arrogant, stuck up fallen angel wanted done in return for his allegiance, couldn't be just foisted off onto just anybody, or at least not entirely.

No, the Khaos Brigade had to be seen to be treating him with the 'respect' he deserved, which is why Percy was the one sent to deal with his request.

That said, he had at least however managed to find enough wriggle room in Ophis's request, to order some of the subtler/ stronger members of his Faction to raid the vaults under Notre Dame and Canterbury Cathedral at the same time that he raided Saint Paul's. With them hopefully timing their attacks to converge with his own.

Ideally he would rather have passed the entire gig onto his underlings, they were a mostly capable bunch after all, a bit rowdy and fanatical at times, but capable all the same. Unfortunately though Ophis had requested that he be seen to be dealing with the matter personally. Which meant that he had to collect at least one of the swords for Kokabiel, before then delivering them to the fallen angel at his base in the mountains outside Kuoh Town in Japan.

That said just because he couldn't delegate the entire task to one of the other members of his Faction, didn't mean that he couldn't get them, and the other Factions for that matter, to do some of the grunt work for him. Which is why he had been seen detailed plans of the vault, and its surrounding tunnels and security system, as well as the guard detail on the vault tonight.

On top of which he had other undercover minions in positon to cover up his actions as best they could, and delay the response for long enough for him to break in and grab the goods, and then head out. All of which was thanks to the Church like most human, and non-human for that matter, establishments, being incredibly corrupt

Smiling to himself at that thought, Percy looked down at the watch on his left wrist, a twenty first birthday present he had been given by his brother, Tyson, just over nine years ago now.

With the watch in effect being a much more refined, and improved version of the watch Tyson had previously given him after their first adventure together. All he needed to do was twist the watch face, and it would expand into a four foot wide, circular shield of Imperial gold, complete with beautiful engraved representations of his many feats.

Checking the time on the watch, Percy nodded his head and knelt back down on the floor again, reaching out with his hand as he placed the palm on the damp cobblestones below.

It was time.

Letting out a breath, Percy released a single pulse of energy into the earth, taking control of it for just long enough for him to rip the cobblestone street beneath him apart, and to create a hole large enough for him to drop through, and down several metres into the tunnel below.

A single nonchalant wave of his hand, once he landed, merging the earth back together above him, even as he then proceeded to walk through the gloomy tunnel.

Earth, sea, drought, flood, and storms, all of these were Domains that came under his father's control, and thus were within Percy's own sphere of control. As too was his Domain over horses, but that was not quite as important, or as useful.

The sheer versatility of Poseidon's Domains, not only did they make the Sea God himself one of the strongest beings in the world, on a par with his brother's Zeus and Hades, as well as the other big hitters in the world, but they also made his children immensely strong too.

Walking on through the tunnels, his senses spreading through the moisture in the air, Percy quickly found himself weaving through the labyrinthine system.

His feet taking him deeper and deeper into the earth, until after around ten minutes of walking, he found himself standing around the corner from of a pair of wrought iron doors, complete with intricately inlaid silver crosses, and pair of armed, armoured men guarding them.

These were soldiers of the Church. Though exactly what Order they belonged to, he wasn't sure.

The soldiers of the Church, they came in many different types and forms, depending on which branch/ denomination they worked for; Protestant, Roman Catholic, Anglican etc. There were Exorcists, Knights Templar, Knights Hospitallar, Inquisitors, Paladins, Clerics and probably several others that Percy did not know of, all of whom used a variety of different weapons, modern, medieval and holy, and fought using different tactics, with different moralities and values.

Suffice to say the different Factions of the Abrahamic Pantheon, including the Heavens, the Church, the Grigori and the Devils, were all, separately, as divided as the rest of the Pantheons, the Pagan, or Heretic Pantheons as they liked to refer to them as.

Sticking his hand into the pocket of his tan coloured coat, Percy gripped his Celestial Bronze sword Riptide, still in its pen form, for a moment. Before a few moments later he took his hand out of his pocket and instead twisted a plain golden ring around the middle finger of his right hand.

These were common mortals he was dealing with, not supernatural entities.

Celestial Bronze didn't cut mortals, Imperial Gold however, like the gladius the gold ring on his finger had just morphed into, that did harm mortals.

Taking a deep breath, Percy paused for a second before making his move. Darting out from around the corner, a gladius in his right hand and his other had raised, water already forming around it as he ran at the two armed and armoured soldiers.

His sharp gaze taking note of the white tabards with red crosses that they were wearing over their body armour which identified them as Knights Templar. As well as the automatic rifles they were currently bringing to bear on him as he rushed them.

Flicking his left hand out mid-run, Percy sent a foot long spear of solidified water at one of the guards. The spear crossing the distance between them and impaling one of the men through the neck, killing him, before dispersing.

His other hand meanwhile flicked up, the golden blade of his gladius knocking the rifle up and away from him before the man even had a chance to fire off one shot, or even cry out.

His left hand, now free, slamming into his foe's larynx moments later, crushing his throat and knocking him back, just in time for Percy to then plunge the blade of his gladius up and through the man's gut, disembowelling him, even as the tip of the sword sliced into and through his heart.

Twelve steps, and under fifteen seconds, that was how long it had taken to dispatch both armed, trained warriors.

Shaking the blood off of his gladius, Percy stepped over the dead body of one of the guards, pausing only long enough to pull a large, clunky looking metal key out of their pocket. With him then slotting the key into the lock in the door moments later, before opening the door.

That was two guards down, only four more to go.

Looking into the corner of the corridor before he stepped through the doorway, Percy's sharp eyes locked onto a camera, noting as he did that the red light was off. The Khaos Brigade's agents within the Church had come through for him, they had looped the camera feed, and disabled the motion sensors in the tunnels.

He had until the guard changed in an hour to get into the vault, grab the sword and get out.

Things were on track here, and hopefully the same was true at Notre Dame and Canterbury.

Opening the door and slipping through, Percy made it into the vault. A grimace passing over his lips as he stepped foot inside.

The vault and the Cathedral above was all consecrated ground, and although he was not a Devil and thus not weakened or hurt by all things holy, the feeling of being on a site so sacred to another Pantheon did fill him with discomfort, and that feeling of not belonging.

He could almost feel the presence of their 'one true god's power', as he looked around. Taking in the stone flagged floor, and grey stone walls, his gaze lingered on the many tapestries, portraits and beautiful ornaments and crosses that decorated the walls and the surrounding tables.

There was a veritable fortune in this room, a priceless collection of religious artefacts; gold and silverware ornaments, gilded books, beautifully ornate relic boxes, and magnificent statues, tapestries and portraits.

If he had any appreciating for art, Percy would likely have ejaculated at the sight of what was in this room.

Fortunately though, he didn't, and so instead he walked passed the fancy trinkets and instead to the next set of heavy looking iron double doors. These ones he could tell, were different to the others, both in the intricacy of their crafting, and in the fact that Percy could almost sense the powerful enchantments that had been put on them.

These were the doors that protected the real treasures of the Church; holy weapons, enchanted banners, forbidden texts, and who knows what else.

In fact from what he had heard, the vault beneath Saint Paul's Cathedral was second only to the vault beneath the Vatican, and on a par with Canterbury and Notre Dame, in terms of both the treasures it held and its security.

Approaching the doors and ignoring the valuables all around him, Percy had never been one for material goods, he traced his hand across the door, small sparks of pure white light leaping off of the doors and bouncing off of his skin as he idly examined the door.

Percy was no child of Hecate, he had no talent or affinity towards this type of magic at all. He'd even asked a member of his Faction, a legacy of High Priestess of the Celtic Pantheon, Morgana Le fay, to try to teach him some of the more simple spells she knew, just to see if he could get even the basics down.

It had been an unmitigated failure.

Wielding his demigod abilities, and controlling the Mist. That he could do, and do very well. Using magic circles and wielding the many different unique forms of magic out there in the rest of the world, not so much.

Still, just because he was shit at wielding magic, didn't mean that he couldn't get around it.

Narrowing his eyes, Percy thrust his hand into his pocket and pulled out a bronze coloured ball point pen, absentmindedly flicking the cap off of it as did so, his gaze still on the door as the pen in his hands shifted and extended to become a three foot long, leafed shaped sword. His left hand, now holding the gladius, tightening on the hilt of the short sword, even as he idly twirled Anaklusmos in his other hand.

This was not an elegant solution, and thus was going to be messy.

Taking a step back and covering the blades with water he had collected from the air, Percy swung both swords up and the then down in a cross. Both blades, each of which were made of Divine metal, sheering through the heavy iron doors and the enchantments laid upon them, the Divine metal cutting through magic and metal as easily as it bit into the flesh of Divine Beings and monsters.

Following through with his twin slashes, Percy then stepped forward and unleashed a straight forward kick into the door, drawing seismic energy from the earth below him, and then channelling it into his kick as he then proceeded to boot both of the reinforced metal doors off their hinges. Both doors, each of which had a pair of diagonal cuts through it, slamming onto the stone floor behind them with a deafening "clang!"

The noise masking four shouts of surprise, as four more Templars, each of whom were wearing modern combat armour and wielding assault rifles, no doubt filled with light infused bullets, leapt to their feet, even as Percy bulled forward.

Throwing the gladius in his hand as he entered, the shimmering golden blade plunging through one of the guard's chest. Anaklusmos meanwhile whipping around to deflect a light infused bullet fired at him, even as Percy brought his free hand to bare.

His palm slamming into the air in front of him, a shockwave following the action as an airborne earthquake rippled through the air as a wave of force, knocking two of the warriors clear off of their feet. Both of them crashing against the wall behind them with sickening crunches, their guns shattered ruins in their hands as they then flopped to the floor limp and broken.

Twirling Anaklusmos around again, Percy deflected several more bullets, staying light on his feet as he then dodged around the spray of gunfire the remaining guard continued to unleash. The guard trying to follow him with his gun. Only for Percy to prove himself to fast and nimble.

"In the name of god...!" The remaining man shouted, throwing aside his gun now as he instead grabbed a hold of a bladeless hilt at his hip. Spittle flying from his mouth, as a blade of pure light erupted from the sword, even as he charged straight at Percy. "I will cut you down, demon!"

"Just try," Percy shot back, blocking the Templar's swing, and then two more slashes and a jab. His sea green eyes narrowed as he deliberately gave ground, allowing the Templar to overextend, which in turn left him open for a single counterthrust from Percy.

His Celestial Bronze sword sliding harmlessly through the man's chest. Much to the wide eyed shock of the Templar. The man's eyes widening as the sword went through him, almost like it was a hologram.

Only for his eyes to go even wider as Percy, unsurprised by the turn of events, took advantage of the man's shock and grabbed his face with his hand. A single pulse of weak seismic energy rippling forth from his palm, as he then proceeded to shatter the man's skull and mulch his brain. Blood and gore spattering Percy's body, as then allowed the man to crumple to the floor beneath him.

Letting out a sigh, Percy idly flicked blood and brain matter off of his Nemean Lion hide jacket, a slight frown on his face as he scanned the area. The three men and one woman in the room were all dead. He could feel it, their hearts no longer beat, and the blood that had once flowed through their bodies, was no longer being pumped through their veins.

It was a shame really.

These men and women, they had done nothing to him.

They were just collateral damage.

Enemies of circumstance.

Returning Anaklusmos to its pen form, and recovering his gladius and returning it to its ring form, Percy looked around at all of the bodies.

Honestly, he didn't really like killing mortals. In fact he hated it, and tried to avoid it where possible.

Unfortunately though these mortals were affiliated with the Church, and would have killed him if they had the chance.

It didn't do anything to alleviate the slight pang of guilt and regret he felt. But still, what was done was done.

He had known what joining the Khaos Brigade might entail when he joined it, just as these men and women had known what might happen after joining a military Order within the Church.

That said though, his loyalty to Olympus was still absolute, Ophis new that, and so too did the other members of his Faction.

Some of them didn't like it, but they still accepted it.

Everyone was a member of the Khaos Brigade for their own reasons, and to pursue their own goals. Sometimes those reason contradicted each other, and sometimes people had to compromise on their beliefs in order to see their goals fulfilled.

It was part of life, and Percy was no exception.

He had been being honest when he told Kokabiel that he had joined the Khaos Brigade for the love of the woman, after all he was in love with another member of the Khaos Brigade, or at least infatuated and fascinated.

But still, he had not told the whole truth.

No, because his goal and the thing he currently sought, was aligned with what the rest of his Faction, the Hero Faction sought.

He wanted to protect humans, everyday mortals, like his mother, sister and stepfather. Those that weren't aware of the supernatural, or those that were but could not protect themselves from it, or from the monsters that preyed on the innocent.

Of which there were many.

It was a noble goal, and one the Hero Faction believed in wholeheartedly, even if there were some more extreme and fanatical than others in their conviction. With those being the ones that he,as the leader of the Faction, had to keep an eye on, and keep under control.

During his time working for the Olympians, hunting down and slaying monsters, rogue demigods and aggressors from other Pantheons, he had seen a lot.

Too much really.

He had seen innocent men, women and children, tortured, abused, murdered and eaten.

He had seen the worst, not just of humanity who could be monstrous in their own right, but of the supernatural world too.

As such after experiencing and seeing this, he wanted to put a stop to it by any means necessary. It was a pet project for him, one he had been working towards ever since he had joined the Khaos Brigade and found likeminded people in the Hero Faction.

The things he had seen, and done.

They had changed him. Warped him.

He was not the same kid he had been at seventeen when he had first started the job.

No, despite his youthful appearance, he was thirty now, and was far more powerful, far more experienced, and far more twisted than he had been before.

His innocence was long gone, and his humanity…. well it still there, but it was in shreds.

He didn't want that to happen to anyone else. Which is of course why he would do what he had to do, in order to ensure that the weakest and most vulnerable of humanity was protected from the darker forces of this world.

Whether that be by recruiting and training up unique humans, and demigods, to protect humanity. Or by punishing and culling large portions of the supernatural world in order to make his point clear. 'Leave the innocent humans alone, or fucking die!'

Honestly, he didn't care which way he went about achieving his goal, his pet project, so long as it was achieved.

After all, only then could he have peace of mind.

Of course there was the issue of the Olympians and his own Pantheon. He already knew were not innocent in regards to the way they preyed on humanity.

Though thankfully they were nowhere near as bad as they had been in ancient times. Apparently the Greco-Roman gods were more influenced by modern sensibilities on what is right and what is wrong, than he had thought.

But even so, he knew something must be done about them too, or at least the worst of them. The demigods at the Camps and in the wider world could only do so much after all, especially when it was their parents that were causing most of the harm.

Preferably though, he would rather not take too violent a line with his extended family both Divine and Semi-Divine. In fact he was hoping that he could instead do things in a more peaceful and friendly way.

The other Pantheons could go and burn, but he was rather fond of his own, despite its many, many flaws, and the few rotten eggs that needed to be excoriated, or at least have their ways 'permanently changed', by force if necessary.

Gritting his teeth at this, Percy stepped over the bodies of the dead Church soldiers, and instead approached a nearby altar, and the gaudy sword that lay upon it.

Excalibur Rapidly.

Reaching out to the sword, a less than impressed expression on his face, Percy promptly picked up the blade, and then after taking a few steps back took a few practice swings.

The sword was very light, and surprisingly well balance.

Which honestly, was a surprise. He had thought a sword as gaudily decorated as this would be all about the presentation, and be lacking in substance.

Eying its wavy blade sceptically, Percy in the end just shrugged and grabbed the accompanying sheath, before he attached it to his belt.

It was a cool enough trinket, but he didn't care too much about it. Not when he was going to be handing it over to Kokabiel along with the other two swords.

Scanning the rest of the room out of interest, Percy looked to see if there was anything else of interest in the vault, aside from glittering gold and silver baubles. If there was, well he might just help himself whilst he was down here.

A slight glance at his watch informed him he had at least forty minutes before the guard would change and the alarm would be raised, which meant he had some time to spare.

**( - )**

**(A short while later)**

Walking through the streets of London sometime later, and up onto the top floor of a large multi-storey car park. His coat fastened up to partially hide the sword and his bloodstained shirt, and a bulging bag of contraband at his hip, Percy continued to walk quickly away from the Cathedral, his feet carrying him more than a mile away before he came to a stop on the top floor of the car park.

His sharp hearing picking out the dull tone of a church bell ringing in the distance.

It appears his theft had been noticed.

Still, so long as there weren't any vengeful angels hanging about, they were too late to catch him.

Bringing his hand up to his mouth, Percy let out a high pitched whistle, almost as if he were hailing a cab.

Tapping his foot impatiently on the floor, he ended up only have to wait a minute or so for his call to be answered.

A distant whiney announcing the arrival of his friend, and regular mount, Blackjack. The midnight black pegasus landing atop the rooftop with a clatter of hooves and a gust of air.

_'__Yo boss, you ready to go then?' _Blackjack asked promptly, flapping his wings absentmindedly as he trotted over to where Percy stood.

"Yeah mate, we've got a long journey ahead of us, and the sooner we're gone from here the better." Percy replied, ignoring the tolling of the bell in the distance as he patted Blackjack affectional on the head, much to the winged horse's irritation, and then pulled himself up and onto the saddle on his back.

_'__You been up to no good again, eh boss?' _Blackjack asked curiously, shifting about as he got used to the added weight, before he then cantered forward, his wings flapping powerfully as he soon took to the air.

"Always," Percy smiled, holding tight to the reins as Blackjack swooped up, his body almost vertical as he flew up and up and up, the lights of London below turning into tiny jewels, before with a whiney of enthusiasm he flew up above the clouds and levelled off.

_'__Still hanging around with a bad crowd, eh. You know the big boss isn't too pleased about that?' _Blackjack answered, idly flapping his wings every now and then as he flew through the air, far faster than should physically be possible.

"Yes, dad has been quite clear on how he feels. But still, he accepted my decision when I told him, despite him not liking it." Percy replied, rolling his eyes. "I'm going to need you to take me to Calais, two associates will be heading there to meet us, and hand over a couple of swords. And then, after we grab those, we'll then need to head to Japan."

_'__Japan! Urgh, you don't half like working me hard. You better give me a whole bushel of apples for this!' _Blackjack called back, changing direction slightly as he headed for the French port.

Hopefully the others; Jeanne, Siegfried, Cao Cao and Heracles would be there to meet him, with the swords they were supposed to collect.

_'__I'm telling you, boss, that Ophis chick, I could tell she was trouble from the moment I met her. She's way too emotionless and quiet, and weird too, and you know that they are the ones you have to watch out for! I mean come on boss she's weird, she keeps changing appearance every time I see her, and then acts just plain odd sometimes, even for a goddess, or whatever she is!' _Blackjack rambled on nonsensically, repeating an old argument, one that he had been making for nearly two years, ever since the time Percy had first met Ophis, back when she had approached him with the desire of recruiting him into the Khaos Brigade.

"Dude, you're a horse with wings… you can't accuse anyone of being weird." Percy replied, his voice dry.

_'__Hn, I'm perfect so leave it out! But still I'm telling you, boss. She's no good for you. You should stick to regular chicks, like that weird witch girl that is obsessed with you, or no wait, the crazy cat girl that wants your babies. Those two seem fun, that or there's plenty of other normal chicks out there that wouldn't mind messing about with you!' _Blackjack forged on.

"Leave it out Blackjack," Percy shot back tiredly. He didn't want to get into this again, his friend just didn't understand his feelings on the matter.

_'__I'm just saying, boss. You used to have fun back in the day, heading out and, what's the phrase you humans use, 'sowing your oats'?' _Blackjack continued. The black pegasus, as had become common, 'subtlety' telling Percy that he needed to get laid. _'Every night there was a differently filly, what happened to that Percy, boss, that Percy was cool!?'_

"I'm still here, and I'm still awesome, I've just grown up. Now please, can we stop this conversation! It's cringy enough when my dad tries, let alone with you. I'm thirty man, leave it out!" Percy retorted, trying to shut this conversation down. "Besides who's to say I don't 'sow my oats', terrible turn of phrase by the way, every now and then. Just because I'm in love with an unattainable woman, doesn't mean I'm not still a hot-blooded guy!"

_'__Oh Hades yeah! That's what I'm talking about boss! So go on spill, who was it? Was it that crazy cat girl, or no wait was it that other one, that fallen angel chick that followed Kakabill, or whatever his name was, around like a lost puppy?' _Blackjack began to gable.

Percy rolled his eyes. What was it about pegasus', why were they all so chatty and obsessed with gossip, normal horse weren't this bad!

"Drop it, Blackjack!" Percy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

_'__Drop it he says, I'll bloody drop him in a second…' _Blackjack audibly muttered, even as the black pegasus continued to wing its way towards Calais, and the drop off point where hopefully the other members of Percy's Faction would be waiting to hand over the Holy Swords they had acquired.

**( - )**

**AN: So what did you all think? I'm expecting a bit of a mixed reaction, but what can I say, you can't please everyone. **

**Despite that though I would love to hear your thoughts, positive or negative. I'll admit I feel like I might have bit of more than I can chew trying to combine the Percy Jackson verse into the Highschool DxD verse, two expansive and mythologicaly rich verse, which have very different approaches at times. It has meant that I've had to edit and play around with aspects of both verses as I mash them together as best as I can. All of which will become clear if the story continues.**

**Another point that a few people have asked, and a common question I receive on a lot of my stories is about pairings. As I usually say, I don't set final pairings in stone but instead let the story and characters develop and evolve as the story progresses. I've got an outline of where I want it to go, but between those plot points a lot of things can happen. **

**As such, even for this story I can confirm that I've not decided on the final pairing, only that it is not going to be a harem story. **

**That said I do think that dating in real life means dating around a bit. So there may be a few liaisons as he finds his feet. Similarly although he is infatuated at the moment, infatuation can fade as you get to know someone as see their less desirable qualities. On the other hand it can also become stronger. So yes, everything is up in the air in regards to romance at the moment. I've got ideas of what I want to try but literally anything can happen. The final woman could be anyone, from Grayfia to Ophis to Gabrieal to Zoe Nightshade (all of these are completely hypothetical and just used as random exmples!), or it could be no one! Literally anything could happen as I the story progresses and I adjust and fine tune the plot, based on how I think the individual characters would act, react or develop. **

**So yep, other than that I hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a review, if not tell me what you didn't like. Also please do check out my other stories and what not.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Greed720.**


End file.
